


Вечный зов

by Contesina



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оригинальная версия происхождения одного стихотворения, или как из сокровища нации кровь пили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечный зов

**Author's Note:**

> Персонаж основан на https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Павлик,_Михаил_Иванович  
> Перевод отрывков стихотворений с украинского и английского мой.

— Ой, какие у вас здесь собачки дружелюбные! Поди сюда, я тебя поглажу…  
Марийка наклонилась к сенбернару, который преданно завилял хвостом, и за ее спиной Михаил Павлик закатил глаза.  
— Собачка ты моя! Ну извини, что долго не могу погладить, нам пора идти, тут вампира надо одного развеять, понимаешь?  
— Панна Мария, сюда, — страдальчески произнес Павлик и взял ее под руку.  
Только сойдя с поезда, Марийка начала оглядываться по сторонам, ахать от восторга, тискать всех собак, встреченных по пути, требовать пирожных и повести ее в самый модный магазин Львова, и к вечеру Павлик, считавший себя терпеливым и стойким наблюдателем, повидавшим всякое, понял, что его силы на исходе.  
Да и какая из Марийки была Истребительница? Предыдущая, приезжавшая пару раз, везде ходила осторожно, в каждом видела вампира и тренировалась с утра до ночи, даже не снимая очков. А эта школьница, спрыгнув с поезда, сразу извинилась, что ее перчатки не подходят к платью.  
И теперь выдвигала претензии, что недоглядели.  
— Я иду, — фыркнула Марийка и спросила: — И что, он ей даже стихи пишет?  
— Нам пока не показывал, но я думаю, пытается, — ответил Павлик и попытался вернуть разговор в более деловое русло. — Эта Альфонсина довольно сильная вампирша, раз смогла навести морок не только на пана Ивана, но и на многих в нашем кружке.  
— А где она живет?  
Вопрос звучал разумно, и Павлик немного воспрянул духом.  
— У Целины Журавской и ее тетки. Очень удобное прикрытие, панна Целина работает на почте, и все думают, будто пан Иван влюблен в нее.  
— В почтальоншу? — спросила Марийка с удивлением. — Так она же наверняка старая, лет тридцать! И у нее руки от писем грязные!  
Павлик вздохнул. Надо будет написать ее венскому наблюдателю, что совсем разбаловал девочку.  
— Я бы сам не распознал ее присутствие, если бы не мой опыт работы. Вы уверены, что справитесь?  
— Ну я же здесь Истребительница, — важно ответила Марийка. — У меня и кол есть. Вы только скажите, в какое окно лезть.  
— Окно?  
— А что, через дверь заходить? Так неинтересно. И не внезапно. И меня заметят. И будут спрашивать, зачем вы приволокли юную девочку на сборище вольнодумских, — сказала Марийка, сделав большие глаза.  
— Вольнодумцев, — машинально поправил Павлик.  
— И это тоже. И быстрее, я и так один бал в Вене пропустила! — Она вытянула руку и показала золотой браслет. — Я его собиралась на бал надеть, а вы даже не заметили.  
— Дитя, — сказал Павлик и понял, что устал обращаться к ней официально. — Какой бал? Здесь вампир пытается выпить досуха цвет нашей литературы, а ты думаешь о балах?  
— Да, — ответила Марийка и насупилась. — Это ваш цвет, а не мой, а я хочу на бал, пока меня не убили. У меня платье готово! Палевое, с оборками, из Парижа от Ворта выписали, пока уговорили, чтобы он на меня сделал! А вы про вампиршу, что же мне, из-за нее и не жить совсем? Показывайте окно.  
Они подошли к каменному дому, на втором этаже которого светились окна.  
— Хорошая улица, пустынная, — покивала Марийка.  
Павлик указал ей на крайнее слева.  
— Кабинет хозяина квартиры, пан Иван там часто уединяется, если хочет поработать. Альфонсина наверняка уже пришла с Целиной, около десяти часов она присоединяется к пану Ивану и тогда же пьет его кровь.  
— Давно?  
— Месяц точно.  
— Может, она в него влюбилась?  
Павлик удивился.  
— Почему?  
— Ну, не сразу все выпила. Потихоньку цедит, значит, наслаждается. Он же не ведьмак?  
— Нет, — ответил Павлик и моргнул. Такая мысль ему в голову совершенно не приходила. Не то чтобы он подозревал, но Иван был родом из деревни, где сожгли одну из последних ведьм… Он мысленно пометил себе проверить на досуге.  
Марийка между тем оглянулась, туго затянула ленты модной широкополой шляпки с ворохом цветов и подобрала юбки.  
— Так, — деловито сказала она, — вы заходите через двери и потом в кабинет, а я сразу через окно. Затаимся и поймаем ее на горячем.  
— А может, раньше?  
— Раньше — нельзя, — серьезно ответила Марийка. — Мне надо убедиться.  
Павлик поджал губы, но решил не спорить. Непокорная истребительница оказалась совсем не такой, как он представлял, его лучший друг околдован вампиршей и того гляди умрет, выпитый досуха, или превратится в вампира — настроение его, и так в последние месяцы бывшее не радужным, испортилось окончательно. Попытка совместить слежку за нечистью во Львове и просветительскую деятельность проваливалась на глазах, и Павлик, стуча в дверь, малодушно подумал, что за вампиров хотя бы не сажают в тюрьму.  
Ему открыл какой-то юнец из друзей хозяина, университетского профессора. Павлик пробрался сквозь сигаретный дым, застилавший комнаты, ответил на приветственные возгласы и поинтересовался у Марка, склонившегося над свежим выпуском либерального листка:  
— А пан Иван где?  
Марк мотнул пышной шевелюрой.  
— Вышел за папиросами. Сейчас вернется, в кабинете собирался засесть. Стихи строчить панне Целине, безнадежно влюбленный. Она вот-вот должна прийти.  
Обычно после этой реплики Павлик принимался объяснять, что любовная лирика служит другу только передышкой перед рифмованными революционными воззваниями, но сейчас он проглотил шпильку и только благодарно кивнул.  
Он осторожно зашел в кабинет, ожидая, что Марийка уже там и притаилась где-то за гардиной.  
Но Марийка стояла у стола, с энтузиазмом грызла печенье из вазочки и прятаться, по всей видимости, не собиралась.  
— Какое вкусное! — воскликнула она. — Почему в Вене такого нет? А из какой это кондитерской?  
— От пани Анели Курнаховой, — ответил Павлик и опомнился. — А если бы это был пан Иван?  
— Ну я же знаю, как вы ходите, — невозмутимо ответила Марийка. — Я бы печеньем подавилась, если бы не прислушивалась, а сразу бросилась прятаться. Ой!.. такая вкуснятина.  
Она стряхнула крошки с рукавов и с любопытством осмотрела стол.  
— Это здесь пан Иван стихи Альфонсине пишет? Как интересно-о… А это его бумаги или хозяина? Нет, эта стопочка точно не его, какая-то математика, — забормотала она, перебирая корешки бумаг.  
— Панна…  
— Я знаю-знаю-знаю, что рыться в чужих бумагах неприлично, но это ради пользы дела, — быстро пропела Марийка. — Мне наблюдатель уши уже прожужжал, пан Михаил, но вдруг что-то полезное. Так, а это стихи…  
Она застыла с листком бумаги в руках.  
— О-о, как красиво! Вы только послушайте! «Зачем являешься ко мне во сне? Зачем ко мне ты взгляд свой обращаешь ясный, печальный, тихий и прекрасный? Зачем уста твои немы? Какой упрек, какая боль, какое древнее желанье на них, как яркая зарница, быстрее молнии родится и умирает — без названья?» Как никто не догадался, что такое можно только вампирше писать? И дальше: «Судьба моя — весь век тужить, не жить! Так пусть же сердце, что страдает и в жизни тихо увядает, в тоске, заботах и борьбе, хоть в сне утешится в тебе!» — Марийка всхлипнула от полноты чувств и прижала листок к груди. — Ах. Ко мне тоже как-то один вампир приставал, стихи читал. «К тебе я помыслом навечно устремлен, а этот мир почил и видит сон». Такой милый вампир, Уильямом звали.  
— Шекспир, что ли? — пораженно спросил Павлик, забыв о манерах.  
— Да нет вроде, — ответила Марийка, промокая глаза платочком. — Не похож, блондин. Так прочувствованно читал! А какую красивую вазу ему о голову пришлось разбить. Мой опекун ругался китайскими словами потом. Так что пан Иван полностью во власти вампирши, стихи выдают.  
За дверью послышались шаги, и Марийка одним быстрым движением вернула бумаги на стол и затащила Павлика за гардину, сама встав за второй.  
Дверь открылась, послышались тяжелые шаги, за ними зашелестели юбки. Вошли двое.  
— О нет, — сказал низкий, тягучий женский голос, словно продолжая давно начатую беседу, — я не могу принять от вас такой жертвы.  
— Панна… — умоляюще проговорил мужчина, в котором Павлик узнал Ивана. — Все для вас, к чему скрывать, мои помыслы заняты вами, я околдован, покорен! Берите душу мою, лежит она у ваших ног, сердце мое принадлежит вам, всю кровь готов отдать вам без остатка — видите, какая страсть во мне кипит.  
— Кровь, — протянула женщина, и в голосе ее послышались хищные нотки, — если вы сами вручаете ее, то так и быть!  
Марийка метнулась вперед, и выглянувший из-за гардины Павлик увидел, как вампирша, исказив лицо, впилась Ивану в шею. Она подняла глаза на Марийку, но не успела даже выдернуть зубы из раны — Марийка всадила ей кол в плечо, и вампирша растаяла, осыпавшись пылью.  
— Что?.. — пробормотал Иван, потрясенно уставившись на то место, где только что стояла его обожаемая Альфонсина. Крови, текшей по воротнику, он не замечал. — Михаил?.. Что ты… где она?  
— Тихо, Иванку, — сказал Павлик и быстро, пока тот не опомнился, зажал ему рот платком, пропитанным целебным зельем. Иван Франко охнул и осел у него в руках.  
Вдвоем с Марийкой они подтащили его к столу и положили так, чтобы казалось, будто он уснул за работой. Иван, мирно посапывающий среди бумаг, выглядел довольно естественно.  
— Симпатичный какой, — пожалела Марийка, погладив его по волосам. — И усики приятные. Зелье у вас надежное?  
— К утру ничего не будет помнить. А я потом скажу, что Альфонсина ушла рано и внезапно уехала из города.  
— Ну и хорошо. Быстро управились.  
— Что-то еще? — спросил Павлик, не веря, что вся операция уложилась в несколько секунд.  
Марийка взяла со стола какую-то бумагу.  
— Сейчас.  
Она подняла край ковра и аккуратно замела туда пыль.  
— Лучше не оставлять следов, — сказала она, отряхивая руки. — Даже среди ваших вольнодумских.  
— Вольнодумцев, панна Мария!  
— Все равно.  
Павлик посмотрел на безмятежное лицо своего друга и решил не спорить. Взбалмошная девчонка справилась с задачей, Ивану больше не угрожала опасность. Можно было вздохнуть с облегчением.  
— Я отвезу вас в гостиницу, — сказал он. — Поздно, десятый час. А завтра поутру проведу на скорый до Вены.  
— Ну уж нет! — заявила Марийка, сидя на подоконнике. — Ведите меня в кондитерскую к пани Анеле, я заслужила хороший десерт. И я голодная. И она еще открыта, я знаю — мне опекун рассказывал, у него с пани Анелей был роман.  
— Панна Мария!..  
— Мне шестнадцать лет, и я Истребительница, что вас удивляет?  
— Но прилично ли… — пробормотал Павлик. — Панна Мария, может, все-таки в гостиницу?  
— Нет, — твердо ответила Марийка уже из-за окна. — Сначала — печенье!


End file.
